Sad or Sweet?
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Melarikan diri? Yah, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini selain lari dari kenyataan. Dia tidak bisa menerima semua ini! Kenyataan ini tidak benar! Kenapa semuanya menangis? Kenapa jadi begini? /Untuk calon istriku Lucy Dragneel. Aku mencintai kalian berdua./ #BAF FTI for NaLu Awards categories! Read this and tell me what you feel! Sad? Or sweet? :)


.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Sad or Sweet?**

**By**

**Minako-chan Namikaze**

**Pair: Natsu. D & Lucy. H**

**WARNING!: CANON. For BAF FTI untuk kategori NaLu Awards! xD**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Suara tangisan kecil menghiasi ruangan kamar Apartemen bercat pink itu. Terlihat seorang wanita bersurai kuning tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua mata karamelnya.

"Hiks... Kau tega, Natsu. Bisa-bisanya kau..." Kembali menangis, Lucy Heartfilia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan jeritan tangisnya.

Pemuda bersurai pink yang dipanggil Natsu tadi hanya menatap punggung polos Lucy di depannya dengan bingung.

"Luce... Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis begini?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy menghentikan tangisnya. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Natsu, dia menjawab, "sudah kuduga kau pasti tidak akan ingat. Kau memang brengsek!"

Natsu tersentak mendengarnya. Firasatnya mulai tidak enak. Ditambah lagi, baru kali ini dia melihat Lucy sangat marah padanya.

"Lucy, kumohon katakan padaku! Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu hingga kita berdua bisa telanjang bulat seperti ini di tempat tidur?"

Natsu meraih pundak Lucy, namun Lucy segera menepisnya.

"Kau...!" Lucy segera menoleh ke belakang. Dan saat itulah Natsu baru bisa melihat kalau mata Lucy benar-benar bengkak. Matanya memerah dan air mata terus mengalir deras di pipi pucatnya.

"Luce—"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam? Tidak bisakah kau mengingat apa yang telah kaulakukan saat kau mabuk semalam? Tidak bisakah sedikit pun kau mengingat apa yang sudah kaulakukan padaku semalam?!" teriak Lucy, marah.

Natsu membulatkan matanya.

"Eh—Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti..." gumam Natsu.

Lucy menatap tajam Natsu. Dia segera menyingkap selimut yang menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Lihat ini!" Dia menunjukkan bekas-bekas merah di leher dan di sekitar dadanya. "Kau yang melakukan semua ini!" Lalu dia segera menyingkap selimut di bawahnya. Dia menunjuk bekas tetesan darah di sana. "Dan ini! Ini bukti bahwa kau telah merenggut kehormatanku semalam!"

Natsu kini benar-benar membulatkan matanya. Dunia di sekelilingnya seakan runtuh saar itu juga. Dia hanya bisa terpaku menatap bekas darah yang ditunjuk Lucy barusan. Sedangkan Lucy kembali membalikkan badannya dan menangis dalam diam.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Natsu untuk mencerna kata-kata Lucy. Dia ingat. Walau samar-samar, tapi dia merasa pernah melakukan 'hal' seperti itu pada Lucy. Gara-gara mabuk sehabis pesta semalam, dia memaksa Lucy untuk membawanya ke Apartemen wanita itu. Dan akhirnya... Hal itu pun terjadi.

Natsu menoleh ke samping. Menatap punggung Lucy yang bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat mengetahui apa yang sudah diperbuatnya.

"Luce... Maafkan aku," bisik Natsu.

Lucy terdiam di tempat. "Maaf? Semudah itukah kau mengatakannya? Kau pikir aku ini apa sehingga kau begitu mudahnya mengatakan kata itu?!" Lucy menatap Natsu penuh kebencian.

"Aku—"

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin menyimpan ciumanku, tubuhku, dan juga kehormatanku untuk suamiku kelak! Tapi karena kau, semua itu tidak akan bisa tercapai! Apa kau bisa menebusnya dengan kata maaf?!"

Natsu membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, namun Lucy kembali menyelanya.

"Kau bahkan melakukannya tanpa kau sadari! Apa yang lebih buruk dari itu?!" Lucy langsung menghentikan teriakannya ketika Natsu menariknya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku akan menikahimu!"

Lucy membulatkan matanya.

"Aku yang akan menjadi suamimu..." bisik Natsu.

"..." Lucy sudah tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Karena itu... Jangan menangis lagi..." Natsu mengeratkan pelukannya.

Lucy terhenyak mendengarnya. Lali, dia memejamkan matanya. Pipinya memerah. Bukan karena marah. Tapi dia merasa legah. Legah karena Natsu mengatakan hal itu.

Saat itu, Lucy tidak bisa merasakan apa pun selain kehangatan yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

XXX

"Hati-hati, Luce," Natsu menurunkan Lucy dari punggungnya.

Lucy mengangguk malas dan mengeluarkan kunci Apartemennya dari saku roknya. Dia segera memutar kunci itu dan membuka pintunya. Baru saja dia ingin melangkah masuk, tapi Natsu sudah mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Natsu! Turunkan aku! Bukankah tadi kau bilang tidak akan menggendongku lagi ketika kita sampai di Apartemenku?!" protes Lucy.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku takut, nanti kau terpeleset atau terjatuh dari tangga. Bisa-bisa kandunganmu nanti keguguran." ucap Natsu, santai.

Lucy langsung mengembungkan pipinya. "Mou! Usia kandunganku baru dua minggu! Kalau pun aku terlepeleset, tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa!" hardik Lucy.

"Tentu saja ada! Kau mau menipuku, ya, Luce?" Natsu menatap Lucy dengan kesal.

Lucy balas memelototi Natsu. Namun dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat reaksi anggota guild saat mendengar kita akan menikah tadi?" tanya Natsu, berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan. Dia tidak ingin Lucy terlalu lama kesal padanya.

"Ya, mereka sangat terkejut. Bahkan mereka sampai bertanya-tanya kenapa kita tiba-tiba ingin cepat-cepat menikah seperti ini..." jawab Lucy.

Natsu tertawa mendengarnya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menjelaskan alasan yang sebenarnya, tapi aku takut nanti kau akan marah padaku."

"Tentu saja. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dibeberkan di depan umum." sahut Lucy.

Natsu membuka pintu kamar Lucy dan mendudukkan Lucy di tepi tempat tidur. Dia segera berjongkok di depan kaki Lucy lalu meraih pergelangan kaki wanita itu.

"Luce, apa kakimu pegal? Atau kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Natsu, seraya memijat kaki Lucy.

Lucy terdiam melihat kelakuan, atau mungkin perhatian Natsu kepadanya.

"Natsu. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Kandunganku baru 2 minggu. Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini." ucap Lucy.

Natsu berhenti memijat kaki Lucy, dia terdiam sebentar sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Lucy, membuat penyihir arwah itu terlonjak kaget. Pipinya dia sandarkan di perut Lucy yang masih rata.

"Aku ingin memberikan kalian berdua perhatian lebih. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa." ungkap Natsu.

Lucy terhenyak mendengarnya. Lalu dia tersenyum simpul sambil mengusap kepala Natsu.

"Kau sudah seperti seorang Ayah saja yang tidak ingin istri dan anaknya kenapa-napa..." ucap Lucy.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Lagipula aku sudah pernah menjadi seorang Ayah sekali," Natsu menunjukkan grin-nya.

"Ah! Yang ketika kita berdua menjaga Asuka-chan itu, ya? Kau benar-benar keren saat itu." puji Lucy.

"Dan aku akan menjadi Ayah yang lebih keren dan kuat agar bisa terus menjaga Nashi." ucap Natsu.

Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Nashi?" tanya Lucy.

"Nashi. Nama anak kita." jawab Natsu, tersenyum lebar.

Lucy tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Natsu sudah berpikir sejauh itu. "Itu nama perempuan, 'kan? Kalau laki-laki kau akan menamainya siapa?"

"Kalau laki-laki, akan kunamai dia 'Igneel'." jawab Natsu.

"Kau menamainya dengan nama Ayahmu?"

"Ya. Agar Anak kita bisa menjadi penyihir kuat seperti Igneel!"

Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan mengiyakan.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Erza mengajakku untuk melakukan misi. Sebenarnya kau juga diajak sih, tapi aku bilang kau sedang diare jadi tidak bisa ikut." ucap Natsu, polos.

"EHH?!"

"Jangan marah dulu! Aku mengatakan itu karena kulihat misi kali ini cukup berbahaya. Erza ingin menjalankan misi kelas S. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berada dalam bahaya!" bela Natsu.

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Natsu... Kandungan Lucy baru dua minggu... Lucy loncat-loncat pun tidak akan membuat dirinya keguguran. Tapi... Tidak mungkin dia membentak-bentak Natsu sementara laki-laki itu sudah sangat khawatir padanya. Meskipun kekhawatirannya sudah berlebihan, sih...

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi, kira-kira berapa hari kau akan pergi?" tanya Lucy.

"Mungkin satu minggu." jawab Natsu.

"Selama itukah? Tapi, ini 'kan misi kelas S, jadi wajar saja." gumam Lucy.

"Aku juga menjalankan misi ini untuk mencari tambahan untuk pesta pernikahan kita nanti. Akan kubuat pesta kita menjadi pesta pernikahan terbesar di Magnolia!" seru Natsu, bersemangat.

"Tidak usah terlalu besar Natsu. Aku juga akan ikut patungan untuk membeli segala persiapannya. Besok aku akan mengajak Mira untuk menemaniku memilih gaun pengantin." ucap Lucy.

"Itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Termasuk gaun pengantin." ucap Natsu, seraya tersenyum lebar.

Lagi-lagi Lucy membulatkan matanya. Sejak kapan Natsu begitu terobsesi terhadap pesta pernikahan begini?

"Aku ingin mendekorasi rumahku menjadi dua tingkat. Aku ingin memperluas halamannya agar anak-anak kita bisa bermain dengan bebas di sana. Kau juga bisa berkebun di sana. Kau pernah bilang ingin membeli Heartfilia Konzern kembali, 'kan? Aku mungkin tidak bisa membelikannya untukmu. Tapi... Aku akan membuat Heartfilia Konzern-ku sendiri. Dengan mengganti namanya menjadi Dragneel Konzern. Meskipun tidak sebagus dan semewah rumahmu, sih..." ucap Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia benar-benar terharu mengetahui Natsu begitu memperhatikannya. Bahkan pria itu sudah memikirkan kehidupan mereka sejauh itu.

"Aku yang akan urus semuanya. Karena itu, kau sebaiknya beristirahat saja. Jangan pernah mengambil misi tanpa sepengetahuanku." Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy.

Perasaan hangat ini lagi...

Kenapa?

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau memberiku semua perhatian ini? Pernikahan ini terjadi hanya karena sebuah kecelakaan... Tapi... Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Lucy, pelan.

Natsu terdiam mendengarnya. Dia menatap Lucy penuh arti. Kenapa wanita di depannya ini berkata seperti itu?

Natsu menarik Lucy ke dalam pelukannya. Dihirupnya aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu.

"Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas? Karena aku memang mencintaimu. Aku melakukan semua ini bukan tanpa alasan. Aku mencintaimu, Lucy Heartfilia. Itulah sebabnya aku ingin menikahimu. Bukan karena aku sudah melakukan 'hal' itu kepadamu... Bukan... Jangan anggap pernikahan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan..." bisik Natsu.

Lucy terhenyak mendengarnya. Wajahnya merona malu. Benar. Jawabannya sudah jelas. Lalu kenapa dia masih bertanya?

"Kau benar." Lucy melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Natsu. Mengeratkan pelukan yang telah diberikan Natsu, Lucy berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan lebih dari tubuh calon suaminya itu. Namun, Natsu tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya beberapa centi dari Lucy.

Tanpa dapat dicegah, Natsu sudah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Lucy.

"Na..." Lucy hanya bisa menganga lebar dengan wajah memerah saat Natsu melepaskan ciuman singkat itu.

Natsu menyeringai—yang menurut Lucy sangat menjengkelkan—sambil menunjuk wajah merah Lucy dengan geli.

"Lihat, Luce! Wajahmu merah sekali! Sama seperti ketika aku ingin menciummu dulu!" tunjuk Natsu.

Lucy langsung menepis telunjuk Natsu yang tepat mengarah ke hidungnya dengan cepat. Dia mengembungkan pipinya yang masih memerah.

"Natsu! Itu tidak lucu! Waktu itu aku memerah karena ada Asuka-chan yang memperhatikan kita!" bela Lucy.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau malu berciuman denganku saat itu." ucap Natsu.

"I-Itu... Memang benar, sih. Aku masih belum siap saat itu. Ditambah lagi, ada anak kecil yang memperhatikan kita." ungkap Lucy.

Natsu tersentak mendengarnya. Lalu dia kembali menarik wajah Lucy untuk menatapnya.

"Kalau sekarang kau siap? Tidak ada anak kecil atau seorang pun yang melihat kita. Sekaligus latihan supaya kau tidak malu lagi saat kucium setelah kita menikah nanti." Setelah mengatakan itu, Natsu kembali menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir Lucy. Meskipun wanita itu berusaha mengelak.

Saat itu pun, Lucy masih belum bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan mengganjal di dalam lubuk hatinya.

XXX

Lucy menatap langit hitam di hadapannya dalam diam. Angin malam terus menerpa wajah putihnya dan menerbangkan helaian rambutnya dengan berirama. Sikunya dia tumpukan di bingkai jendela, sementara pipinya dia tumpukan di telapak tangannya.

"Tidak ada bintang... Sepertinya besok akan hujan," gumamnya.

Dia memejamkan matanya. Meresapi ketenangan beserta hembusan angin yang menghampirinya.

Tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya. Manik karamelnya berkilat-kilat dengan gelisah. Tampaknya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Atau mungkin seseorang?

"Natsu..."

Ah, rupanya Natsu. Sang calon suami yang belum juga kembali dari misi kelas S yang sedang dijalaninya. Padahal sudah lewat dari seminggu pria itu pergi. Lucy mulai gelisah. Dia merasa dadanya dari tadi berdegup dengan kencang tanpa alasan. Ini bukanlah firasat buruk. Yah... Tidak perlu khawatir. Mungkin saja Natsu dan yang lainnya bertemu dengan monster saat diperjalanan. Atau mungkin mereka sedang tersesat di suatu tempat. Ya, pria itu akan segera kembali padanya sebentar lagi. Dia hanya perlu duduk di sini menunggu kedatangannya seperti apa yang sudah diharapkan oleh pria itu.

Lucy memegangi dadanya yang masih berdegub gelisah. Lalu, dia turunkan tangannya menyentuh perutnya yang sudah mulai menonjol.

"Nashi..." gumam Lucy. Entah kenapa dia lebih menyukai nama itu dibanding 'Igneel'.

Lucy mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. "Sebentar lagi kau akan kembali mendapatkan kehangatan dari Papamu. Jadi, tunggulah sebentar lagi." ucap Lucy.

Lucu sekali. Lucy bisa membayangkan bayi yang di dalam perutnya itu mengomel kepadanya, _"seharusnya kata-kata itu kau berikan pada dirimu sendiri, Mama."_

Lucy tertawa kecil membayangkan itu.

Baru saja dia ingin menatap ke luar jendela lagi, suara ketukan pintu mengurungkan niatnya.

Lucy bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu.

_Cklek._

"Lho? Lisanna? Ada apa malam-malam ke sini?" Lucy menatap Lisanna yang berada di depannya dengan bingung. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk.

"Lisanna?" panggil Lucy.

Lisanna mengangkat kepalanya dengan berat. Lucy dapat melihat mata gadis itu berair.

XXX

Lucy membuka pintu guild Fairy Tail dengan tidak sabaran. Dia berjalan memasuki guild dengan langkah yang tergesah-gesah. Wanita bersurai kuning itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat orang-orang guild yang menangis.

"M-Minna..." gumam Lucy.

Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya menangis?

Apa kabar itu benar?

Apakah benar Natsu sudah...

"Sial! Kenapa?! Kenapa Natsu?!"

Lucy menolehkan kepalanya ke arah meja bar. Bisa dia lihat Gray menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, punggung pria itu bergetar, banyak perban yang menempel di tubuhnya. Di samping pria itu terlihat Juvia yang terus mengusap matanya yang terus mengalirkan air mata.

"Kenapa... Kenapa semuanya menangis?" Lucy bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak. Dia tidak percaya ini.

"Huaaaa! Natsu..." Happy menangis di atas meja bar. Tepat di samping kucing biru itu, Carla mencoba menenangkan Happy meskipun dirinya sendiri juga menangis.

"Mira-nee..." Lisanna memeluk Mira dengan erat. Mira hanya bisa mengusap kepala Lisanna dengan lembut. Mata barmaid itu sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Lucy hanya bisa menatap ke sekeliling dengan tidak percaya dan bimbang. Tidak ada air mata yang mengalir di pipinya meskipun dia sudah melihat tangisan di mana-mana.

"Lucy..."

Lucy menatap Erza yang berjalan pincang menghampirinya. Gadis Scarlet itu tidak memakai armor. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya dibalut oleh perban.

"Erza..." gumam Lucy. Dia menatap wanita terkuat Fairy Tail itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Erza memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak sanggup menatap wajah Lucy. Dia mengusap air mata yang kembali mengalir dari mata kirinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Natsu. Maafkan aku!" Erza berkata dengan suara yang bergetar. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Bahkan untuk melindungi Nakama-nya pun dia tidak mampu.

Lucy hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Ini salahku. Natsu sengaja maju ke depan untuk melindungi kami, sedangkan aku sudah tidak punya sisa kekuatan untuk mencegahnya."

Lucy masih terdiam.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya dari Lisanna, 'kan? Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu Acnologia dalam misi..."

Mulut Lucy yang sejak tadi terkunci mulai terbuka.

"Bagaimanapun, ini adalah salahku! Kau boleh melakukan apapun terhadapku! Kalau perlu, bunuhlah aku!" Erza menatap Lucy dengan tegas. Namun, dia langsung mematung di tempat melihat Lucy yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Wajah wanita itu tanpa ekspresi. Mata karamelnya yang hampa terus tertuju pada sebuah peti di pojok Guild.

"Lucy...?" Erza menatap Lucy yang berjalan loyo menuju kerumunan orang-orang yang mengelilingi peti.

Lucy terus berjalan mendekati peti itu. Semua penjelasan Erza tadi seakan tidak dapat masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Tangisan para anggota guild pun tak dihiraukannya. Telinganya seakan tuli saat itu juga. Dia hanya terfokus pada peti besar di pojok Guild.

Orang-orang yang sedari tadi mengelilingi peti langsung menyingkir melihat Lucy yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Lu-chan..." Levy menatap Lucy dengan prihatin.

Lucy menekuk lututnya dan berjongkok di samping peti. Ditatapnya tubuh yang terbujur kaku dan penuh luka di hadapannya tanpa ekspresi. Ditelusurinya setiap inci tubuh sang Fire Dragon Slayer di depannya dengan sedih. Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya demi meraih rambut pink Natsu dengan pelan. Diusapnya perlahan rambut yang begitu halus itu dengan gerakan menyedihkan.

Tangisan para anggota guild semakin merajalela ketika melihat ekspresi Lucy.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Lucy. Tidak ada setetes pun air mata yang jatuh dari manik karamelnya. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain kehampaan.

Lucy memindahkan tangannya dari rambut Natsu ke pipi pria itu. Pipi yang dulunya hangat kini mendingin bagaikan es disertai memar yang membiru.

Ini aneh...

Lucy hanya terus menatap Natsu dengan hampa.

Aneh... Kenapa dia tidak dapat merasakan apapun? Kenapa semua menangis sementara dia tidak? Kenapa?

Mulutnya seakan terkunci. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, apa? Apa yang harus dia katakan?

"..." Lucy membuka mulutnya. Kenapa? Kenapa Natsu bisa terbujur kaku seperti ini? Kenapa pria itu meninggalkannya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa meneteskan air mata?

...

...

Tentu saja karena dia tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini! Natsu berjanji akan kembali padanya! Dan pria itu selalu menepati janjinya! Baiklah. Natsu memang kembali ke sini. Tapi, kenapa dia harus kembali dengan tubuh yang dingin seperti ini? Ini tidak mungkin! Natsu tidak mungkin meninggal... Pria itu kuat... Sangat kuat. Pria itu bilang akan terus hidup demi melindunginya dan Nashi... Tapi, kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

"Bohong." bisik Lucy.

Orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya segera menghentikan tangisan mereka dan beralih menatap wanita berambut pirang itu dengan bingung.

"Bohong... Aku tahu kalian semua sedang menipuku. Ini pasti April mop, 'kan?" Lucy tertawa kaku sambil menatap ke sekeliling.

Semuanya tercekat mendengar pertanyaan atau mungkin sangkalan dari Lucy itu.

"Ini memang bulan April. Dan juga pasti semua ini adalah bagian dari rencana kalian untuk menjebakku, 'kan? Ini tidak lucu." ucap Lucy lagi.

Semuanya menatap Lucy dengan prihatin.

"Lu-chan..." Levy kembali menangis melihat keadaan Lucy.

"Lucy... Terimalah kenyataan! Natsu Dragneel sudah meninggal! Dia telah mengorbankan nyawa demi Nakama-nya! Jangan bersikap seperti ini!" teriak Gray.

Namun, seperti tidak pernah mendengar teriakkan Gray, Lucy malah berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang. Natsu pasti sudah menungguku di sana." ucap Lucy.

"Lu-chan!"

"Lucy-san..."

Semua teriakkan itu sama sekali tidak mampu menembus gendang telinga wanita itu. Dia terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Melarikan diri? Yah... Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan lagi selain lari dari kenyataan. Dia tahu ini salah. Tapi, dia sendiri tidak bisa mencegahnya. Dia tidak ingin mempercayai kenyataan!

Saat Lucy membuka pintu guild, dia segera tersentak melihat seorang anak kecil bertopi putih tengah berdiri tepat di depannya.

Anak itu kelihatan terkejut ketika Lucy tiba-tiba membuka pintu. Bisa dilihat dari ekspresinya yang melongo dengan tangan kanan yang seolah-olah ingin mengetuk sesuatu.

Lucy menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda di tangan anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia 10 tahun itu.

Lucy berniat meninggalkan anak itu dan menjauhi guild ketika pertanyaan anak itu sontak membuatnya berhenti.

"A-Ano! Apa nona yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia?" tanya anak itu.

"Eh? Iya." Dia mengangguk pelan.

Anak itu tersenyum senang. "Wah! Ternyata benar! Anda bahkan jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan yang di foto!" teriak anak itu, kagum.

"Eh? Terimakasih." ucap Lucy. Dia menatap anak itu dengan bingung.

"Ah, iya! Ini! Ini hadiah dari Natsu-sama untuk Anda!" Anak itu menyerahkan kotak yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kepada Lucy.

Lucy tersentak mendengar nama Natsu. Dia menatap kotak pink yang telah berpindah ke tangannya itu dengan kaget.

"Natsu? Memberikanku ini?" tanyanya.

Anak itu mengangguk mantap. "Natsu-sama terus bercerita tentang Anda saat dia memesan hadiah itu! Dia benar-benar keren! Berkat dirinya, Toko kami jadi ramai lagi! Ah, sebenarnya Natsu-sama sudah memesannya seminggu yang lalu. Kalian akan menikah, kan? Tampaknya Natsu-sama sangat mencintai Anda! Dia bahkan sengaja mendesain baju pengantin khusus untuk Anda. Yah... Meskipun hasil desainnya harus diperbaiki, sih, karena gambarannya yang jelek..." Anak itu menggaruk pipinya.

Lucy menatap anak itu dengan tatapan kosong. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak.

"Kuharap kalian berdua bisa bersama selamanya!" ucap anak itu.

Lucy segera tersentak mendengarnya. Bibirnya bergetar. Hatinya seakan diiris oleh sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, Saya pamit dulu, ya, Nona! Semoga pernikahan Anda dan Natsu-sama sukses!" Anak itu berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sedangkan Lucy hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya. Dia memegangi dadanya yang sesak. Digenggamnya dengan erat ujung kotak pemberian Natsu itu.

Levy dan yang lainnya berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Lucy. Melihat keadaan Lucy yang begitu rapuh, membuat anggota guild ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghibur wanita itu. Tapi... Mereka bahkan tidak melihat setetes air mata pun yang jatuh dari mata Lucy, jadi apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Ini pasti sangat berat bagi Lucy...

Lucy berbalik dan kembali memasuki guild. Diletakkannya kotak merah muda itu di lantai dan segera membukanya. Ekspresinya sama seperti tadi. Sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

Kotak itu berhasil terbuka. Lucy hanya diam menatap gaun putih nan bersih di hadapannya. Disentuhnya kain halus itu dengan lembut. Entah kenapa, ada setitik perasaan sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya. Dikeluarkannya gaun itu dari kotak dan menatapnya dengan miris.

Gaun ini... Gaun pernikahan yang seharusnya menempel di tubuhnya sebentar lagi...

Seharusnya...

Lucy kembali menatap isi kotak itu. Ada sebuah kotak kecil dan kertas yang dilipat di sana.

Lucy segera mengembalikan gaun itu ke tempatnya dan meraih kertas di sebelah gaun itu.

**Untuk calon istriku, Lucy Dragneel**

Semoga kau suka ini, Luce! Aku sendiri yang mendesainnya. Maaf kalau gaunnya jadi jelek. Kuharap saat pernikahan kita nanti, kau mau memakainya.

Senyuman lebar khas Natsu dapat dengan jelas terbayang di benak Lucy saat membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

Ah, iya! Aku memesan gaun ini sebelum menjalankan misi. Jadi, kupikir aku harus menulis surat ini karena mungkin ketika gaun ini dikirim kepadamu, aku masih belum juga kembali. Jaga Nashi baik-baik, ya, Luce! Jangan menangis ketika kau merindukanku nanti! Jadilah Ibu yang kuat ketika aku tidak ada! Hehe, aku mencintai kalian berdua...

_Natsu_

Tes... Tes...

Lucy segera memegangi pipinya dengan terkejut. Dia menatap jari-jarinya yang basah karena air mata. Dia menangis.

Yah, akhirnya dia meneteskan air mata. Dadanya terasa sesak membaca setiap huruf yang terulis di kertas itu. Hatinya seakan hancur membaca setiap kata yang ditulis oleh Natsu.

Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Kenapa Natsu meninggalkannya? Kenapa rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi? Dia kesulitan bernafas! Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini?

"Lu-chan..." Levy mendekati Lucy yang tengah menangis dalam diam. Punggung wanita berambut pirang itu bergetar hebat.

Lucy memeluk kertas itu dengan erat di depan dadanya. Dia membuka manik karamelnya, menatap kotak kecil yang masih terbungkus rapi di dalam kotak itu. Diletakkannya kembali kertas yang tengah dipeluknya itu ke dalam kotak dan meraih kotak kecil berwarna emas tadi dengan ekspresi sedih.

Dibukanya dengan perlahan dan dia harus kembali merasakan sesak di hatinya mendapati sebuah kalung liontin cantik berkilauan dari dalam kotak itu. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya menangis pilu seperti ini. Melainkan sebuah untaian kata yang tertulis di kertas kecil di dalam lingkaran kalung itu.

Aku ingin selalu bersamamu selamanya...

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. "Natsu..."

_"Aku ingin memberikan kalian berdua perhatian lebih. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa,"_

_"Aku akan membuat Heartfilia Konzern-ku sendiri. Dengan mengganti namanya menjadi Dragneel Konzern,"_

_"Dan aku akan menjadi Ayah yang lebih keren dan kuat agar bisa terus menjaga Nashi!"_

_"Aku ingin mendekorasi rumahku menjadi dua tingkat. Dan juga memperluas halamannya agar anak-anak kita bisa bermain dengan bebas di sana. Kau juga bisa berkebun!"_

Kata-kata Natsu tempo hari tak henti-hentinya melintas di ingatannya. Air mata terus mengalir dengan deras membasahi wajahnya.

_"Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas? Karena aku memang mencintaimu,"_

_"Aku akan menikahimu!"_

_"Aku yang akan menjadi suamimu!"_

_"Karena itu... Jangan menangis lagi..."_

_"Luce, maafkan aku,"_

Mira segera memeluk Lucy yang menjerit dalam tangisnya. Wanita itu memeluk Mira dengan erat. Tangisan pilunya membuat seisi guild ikut merasakan kepedihannya. Mereka semua telah kehilangan nakama mereka yang paling berharga... Bahkan kesedihan mereka tidak mampu dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Terlebih, kesedihan sang Penyihir Bintang yang sudah benar-benar menjadi rapuh ini.

XXX

Lucy duduk berjongkok di samping nisan Natsu sendirian. Anggota guild yang lain sudah kembali pulang beberapa jam yang lalu. Levy ingin menemani Lucy, tapi wanita itu menolak.

"Aku... Ingin lebih lama lagi di sini." Itulah yang dikatakan Lucy kepada Levy.

Lucy mengelus nisan Natsu. Menggerakkan jari telunjuknya mengikuti arah ukiran nama Natsu Dragneel yang terukir di sana. Matanya bengkak. Bibirnya membiru. Rambut dan pakaian hitamnya basah kuyup. Payung yang sebelumnya dia pakai kini tergeletak tidak jauh di belakangnya. Dirinya seakan tidak berisi. Hanya kehampaan seperti semalam yang dia rasakan. Tanpa Natsu... Akan jadi apa dirinya?

"Lussy!"

Lucy menoleh ke arah Happy yang berusaha memayunginya.

"Happy? Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Lucy.

Happy menatap Lucy dengan prihatin. Terlihat ada setitik air mata di mata bulat Exceed biru itu. "Kau sendiri kenapa masih di sini? Kenapa kau tidak memayungi dirimu? Kau basah kuyup. Bisa-bisa kau sakit," ucap Happy.

Lucy tertawa hampa mendengarnya. "Aku baik-baik saja,"

Mereka terdiam. Lucy yang hanya mengelus nisan Natsu, tidak memperhatikan Happy yang sedari tadi menangis menatapnya.

"Lussy... Natsu menyuruhku untuk memberikanmu ini,"

Lucy segera menoleh ke arah Happy. Dia menatap kotak kecil beludru yang berada di tangan mungil Happy.

Lucy mengambilnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dibukanya kotak merah itu dan menemukan sebuah cincin emas di dalamnya.

"Natsu selalu membawa cincin itu ke mana-mana. Dan saat sebelum maju melawan Acnologia, Natsu menitipkan cincin ini padaku. Dia bilang, meskipun dia tidak bisa kembali dengan keadaan hidup, dia berharap kau mau memakai cincin itu..." Happy menjelaskan dengan berurai air mata.

Lucy segera memakai cincin itu di jari manisnya. Dan segera menarik Happy ke dalam pelukannya.

"Happy... Terimakasih sudah memberikan cincin ini. Pasti... Aku pasti akan selalu memakainya."

Happy mengangguk.

"Meskipun Natsu tidak ada di sampingku lagi, aku yakin dia sedang menyemangatiku dari atas sana. Aku akan menjadi Ibu yang kuat untuk anak kami,"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan selalu menjaga Nashi seperti yang kau pinta, Natsu..." Lucy kembali menangis.

_"Aku tahu. Jagalah anak kita baik-baik, ya, sayang. Aku mencintai kalian,"_

Lucy tersentak mendengar suara itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Lussy?" panggil Happy.

Lucy terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih," gumamnya.

Happy hanya menatap Lucy dengan bingung.

"Ayo kita pulang, Happy! Semuanya sudah menunggu kita di guild." ucap Lucy. Dia melepaskan Happy dari pelukannya dan membiarkan kucing biru itu terbang di sampingnya.

Dia memungut payung merahnya yang tergeletak di tanah. Dan mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan makam Natsu.

_"Kuharap kita bisa bersama selamanya, Luce..."_

* * *

"Mama!"

Lucy langsung tersentak ketika mendengar teriakkan nyaring di sampingnya.

"Mou! Nashi! Berapa kali Mama bilang, jangan suka mengagetkan Mama!" omel Lucy.

"Habisnya, dari tadi Nashi panggilin Mama tidak dengar! Mama hanya asyik menulis novel buatan Mama!" Gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

Lucy meringis mendengarnya. "Maaf... Habisnya, tanggung. Ceritanya hampir selesai," bela Lucy. Dia meletakkan pulpennya di atas meja dan membereskan kertas-kertas novelnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ada apa kau memanggil Mama?" tanya Lucy.

"Katanya kita mau piknik! Kok Mama bisa lupa, sih?! Papa sudah ngomel-ngomel di bawah gara-gara Mama lama sekali turunnya!" jawab Nashi kesal.

"Ah! Benar juga!" Lucy segera menepuk jidatnya dengan spontan. "Sebentar, ya. Mama siap-siap dulu. Bilang sama Papa, sebentar lagi Mama turun." ucap Lucy. Dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Nashi mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar.

"Mana Mamamu?" tanya Natsu ketika Nashi duduk di pangkuannya.

"Lagi siap-siap. Sebentar lagi akan turun." jawab Nashi.

"Maaf! Aku kelupaan!" Lucy berlari kecil menuruni tangga.

"Kau tega, Luce! Aku sudah dari tadi menunggu di sini! Bisa-bisanya kau membuat novel di kamar dan membuat suami dan anakmu kelaparan seperti ini!" omel Natsu.

Lucy meringis mendengar ocehan suaminya itu. Dia menatap Natsu dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi..." Lucy mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Natsu dengan memelas.

Namun, Natsu tidak bergeming.

Lucy segera memutar otak untuk membuat suaminya itu bersemangat lagi. Ah! Itu dia! Cara ini pasti bisa!

"Nashi. Sini, sini!" Lucy mengisyaratkan Nashi untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Nashi mengangguk dan turun dari pangkuan Natsu.

"Bawa ini dan tunggu di luar, ya! Mama mau membujuk Papa dulu!" bisik Lucy. Dia memberikan keranjang piknik kepada putri kecilnya.

Nashi mengangguk, gadis kecil berambut pink itu menatap Lucy dengan mata karamelnya yang bundar. "Tapi jangan lama-lama, ya. Nashi tidak mau menunggu lama." ucap Nashi.

Lucy tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ayah dan Anak sama saja.

"Iya, iya. Sudah sana."

Dan Nashi pun berjalan meninggalkan Lucy dan Natsu sendirian.

Lucy melirik Natsu yang masih asyik cemberut. Dia menghela nafas dan mendudukkan diri di samping Natsu. Natsu tetap tak bergeming.

"Natsu." panggil Lucy.

"..."

"Hey." panggil Lucy lagi.

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau marah sekali, ya, padaku?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu memalingkan wajahnya.

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan sebal. "Baiklah, kalau kau memang marah padaku. Aku akan mengajak Loki saja untuk menemaniku dan Nashi piknik." Lucy bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Natsu. Namun, seperti yang dia duga. Natsu menahan tangannya. Dia menoleh ke belakang demi menatap Natsu.

"Berani memanggil singa mesum itu, akan kuikat kau di kamar saat ini juga!" ancam Natsu.

Lucy memutar bola matanya mendengar ancaman Natsu. Dia segera berjalan mendekati Natsu dan duduk di atas pangkuan suaminya itu, dengan posisi saling berhadapan tentunya.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti bersikap menyebalkan dan temani aku piknik!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Lucy segera mencium bibir Natsu. Natsu memeluk Lucy dan membalas ciuman wanita itu.

"Mama! Cepatlah!"

Teriakkan Nashi dari luar membuat kedua suami-istri itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti malam. Sekarang ayo bangkit dan bawa kami ke tempat yang indah untuk berpiknik!" Lucy bangkit dari pangkuan Natsu dan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Natsu masih terdiam di tempat duduknya menatap kepergian Lucy. Dia tersenyum lebar dan segera berjalan menyusul Lucy.

"Tentu saja! Ayo ikuti aku!"

Lucy tersenyum simpul sambil menatap Natsu melalui ekor matanya.

_Dan pada kenyataannya, kita memang akan selalu bersama selamanya, 'kan?_

**FIN**

.

.

.

Gimana perasaan kalian pas baca scene terakhir? Campur aduk kah? Merasa dikerjain kah? Haha! Kalo saya sih, terasa diubek2 nih perasaan pas bikin scene Lucy waktu nangis... Oh, iya! Cuma sekedar saran, kalo udah selesai baca fic ini, dengerin deh lagu puisi cinta punya Melly Goeslow #bener gak nih tulisannya? Itu cocok banget buat menggambarkan perasaan Lucy di novel! xD

Oh iya, yg pas pembicaraan Lucy dan Natsu tentang jadi ayah Asuka, itu adalah spoiler chapter special terbaru Fairy Tail, lho! Ada moment NaLu yg hampir kissing! XD Dibaca deh bagi yg belum... Dijamin bakal melayang setelahnya!

Ah, untuk para Juri, dimohon penilaiannya... Dan juga, saya pengen tau apa yang Juri-san tachi rasakan pas baca fanfic ini. : D

Sekian, saya undur diri dulu! Eh, sebelum itu, bisakah kalian beritahu saya tentang perasan kalian? Sad? Or Sweet? : )

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


End file.
